


Cat about town

by Tsuncoon



Category: Rockdog
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Angus Scattergood is a young aspiring artist, struggling to make ends meat while trying to stay afloat in the harsh gritty world of a rockstar.Alternate universe where Angus Scattergood is not yet famous when he meets Bodi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is implied dub-con/non con/rape, though the characters themselves don't see it as such it's easy to interpret it as such from a reader's perspective. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with these heavy themes.

Damp and smoky, if Angus shut his eyes it almost felt like he’d never left Manchester. If it weren’t for the lack of cobblestone against his feet he might have assumed the last few months were nothing but a dream.

The usually bustling city was quiet at this time in the dead of night, a mist of cigarette smoke wafted from the dirty dive bar he leaned against, it mixed in with the precipitation from the recently rainy sky.

“Woah..”

Angus turned towards the sound, seeing a dog gawking at him. Angus looked behind him to see what had this strangers attention. When it was clear the dog was looking at him, Angus defensively questioned “What?” He took a long drag of his smoke

“I saw you on stage! You were great!” The brown and tan dog approached, looking harmless, though Angus didn’t put his guard down.

“Thanks..” 

“You finger work was amazing! Think you could teach me some of those moves sometimes?”

“I dono mate. Pretty busy as of late” Angus brushed the mutt off, he felt a little bad for how unintentionally dismissive he came off as “Ciggy?” He offered the stranger one of his smokes, in hopes it would make the dog feel less rejected

“Thanks!” the pup took one, then looked at it like he’d never seen such a thing before “my name’s Bodi!” He put out his paw

“Angus” The cat took the dogs offered hand, giving him a shake. He reached into his pocket and lite the smoke in Bodi's paw, before taking a deep drag of his own, then watched as Bodi looked at the cigarette with confusion, and suddenly take a short drag, resulting in loud coughing and gasping from the pooch.

Angus couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at the dogs hacking and coughing. “Ahahhaha what the hell mate, ya never smoke before?” He snorted

“N--no!” Bodi wheezed through his aching throat

“Well shit ya didn’t ave to take it” he chuckled “its bad for you

“Then why do you smoke it if its bad for you?”

“Sometimes things that are bad for you are fun” He simply put

“Kitten! What’s the hold up?!” The back door of the bar flung open, a bulky tiger with a square jaw walked out.

“Relax Trevor, I’m just talking. This kid liked our show”

“Hello sir!” Bodi chirped, extending his hand to Trevor who looked at it, then looked at Angus

“So you’d rather talk to this chump then me?”

“It’s not like that” Angus took another drag before dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his foot

“Oh, cause I’ve been in there waiting for you to come back for a half hour”

“Man, it’s only been ten minutes, I was jus bout done”

“The guys keep telling me you only joined the band to get groupies” Trevor shakes his head, disappointed “I hope their wrong”

Bodi held his snout shut, eyes apologetically looking towards Angus as Trevor turns back to the door.

“Sorry bout that” Angus whispered, “see ya around, good luck with your strummin” Angus followed Trevor down the ally, The Tiger put his arm possessively around Angus’s hips, palm running over the smaller cats ass, showing Bodi that this feline was called for. The door locked shut behind them.  
—-

“Woohoo! Shake that ass yeah!” Trevor howled at the strippers dancing on the stage in front of them, his drink spilling from his cup as he waved his arm around.

Angus sat beside him, the Tigers free hand around his shoulders, hugging him close. “You should be dancing up there Kitten~”

“I’m a guitarist, not a stripper” Angus said chafed

“Come on, bet you’d make a bundle. Daddy needs a new guitar” Trevor nudged Angus, who couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was serious, or just trying to get under his skin

“Don’t talk bout me like that” he said with a grimace

“Well if your path as a musician doesn’t pan out you got a back up” Trevor tossed a few bills at the ladies, getting their attention. One bright orange fox with a milky white stomach and brown highlights danced over.

“Want a dance honey?” She asked, batting her large eyelashes and swaying her hips from side to side, large perky breasts inches from Trevor’s face.

“You know I do~” Trevor wiggled his brows “but my Kitten over here’s gonna get jealous so I’ll have to turn you down baby cakes”

As the lady walked back to the center stage Trevor gawked at her ass, while Angus was glaring at him

“What?” Trevor asked

“I’m sitting right here!” the white cat exclaimed

“Well come sit on my lap then” Trevor slapped his knee and licked his lips

“You’re ridiculous. I have a conversation with a guy an yer up in arms am here ya are getting flirty with the strippers”

“Their just strippers, It’s their job to flirt with customers. You can’t seriously be pissed, flirting with a stripper doesn’t count”

“That’s Bollox” Angus scoffs

“Frankly, These girls are getting me hard as a stone an you’re killing that vibe Kitten. You gonna help or should I call Foxy back here to do it for you?”

“You’re such an arse sometimes”

“I have needs Kitten, I was getting a different bitch every night before you. Least you could do is show some appreciation for my sacrifices”

“Sacrifice?! I didn’t realize bein with me was so inconvenient” Angus turned away from the Tiger, leaning as far away from him as he could manage to get.

“Aw kit kat, kitten, baby it’s not like that. I just got bad habits I’m trying to break. You know that doll, But my heart is for you alone. I may oggle a fine piece of ass but you’re the only one I truly need” Trevor kissed the white cats shoulder gently. “Don’t be mad snowflake, I love you” Trevor’s eyes were large and round as he looked at Angus with a pleasing expression.

Angus sighed, looking conflicted but ultimately giving into those sad eyes and sweet words. “I love you too”

“What you say we get high an hit the road?” Trevor took a small blue pill from a baggy in his pocket, holding it in front of Angus.

“This won’t be like last time will it?” Angus asked 

“Naw babe, it’s just a muscle relaxer, nothing strong. Just de-stress ya” Trevor insisted. Angus raised his chin and stuck his tongue out, The blue pill matched Angus’s bright blue tongue ring, both disappeared back into his mouth. Angus kissed at Trevor’s lips as the larger cat sat smugly, watching as the girls twirl on their platform shoes.

A few minutes later the show ended and a new one began with new girl, each one hotter then the other. 

Trevor stands up and leads a very wobbly Angus out of the bar. The white cat hung off his side to keep from falling, practically covered in Trevor’s large muscular arm that wrapped around his shoulders.

They crossed the road to Trevor’s rusty van. Once they opened the back doors he lifted Angus in, recognizing he was too out of it to climb in himself. Trevor slammed the door shut behind them

—– 


	2. Chapter 2

The cold morning air was wafting through the vans poor foundation. Angus grabbed at the thin blanket draped over him, curling in on himself and nudging closer to Trevor. But any attempts to fall back asleep were in vain as his mind was already beginning to wake up. He wished he could sleep longer as his head pounded and body ached.

Angus’s eyes shot open as a scaly cold arm draped over him from behind. He turned his head, seeing Ryan, the drummer fast asleep behind him, too close for comfort

“Fuckin hell..” Angus knocked his head lightly and repeatedly on the floor as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to put together what had happened. He couldn’t remember anything past the bar but it wasn’t hard to put together, Truthfully this circumstance was all too familiar

He finally got the motivation to sit up, the blanket falling off his chest chilling his naked body in the stale cigarette air. He rubbed his face in shame and sighed before uncovering his eyes and looking for his pants.

Angus spotted a pile of clothing under the head of Brad—their keytarist. “you using my clothing as a pillow?!” Angus stood up, tail twitching in annoyance.

He ripped the pants out from under the sleeping Hog who promptly hit his head on the floor, snorting as he woke up abruptly.

“Damn asshole” Brad said as he turned over “not like you were using them” he replaced the pillow with his arm and promptly fell asleep again.

Angus stepped into his pants, pulling them up before he swung the back doors open, getting blinded by the sunlight.

He reached back to grab his cigarettes and sunglasses, flicking them out and putting them over his eyes, shielding them from the light.

He shut the van doors and sat on the bumper, lighting a coffin nail and inhaling a lungful before he blew the smoke out into the air.

Once his cigarette was down to the butt he rubbed it out on the floor before shoving it into his pocket for later. He pulled his tattered Jean jacket over himself.

He tucked his hands into his pockets, strolling down the road into a little coffee shop. It was decently busy, with a youthful customer base. Angus snuck passed the line into the bathrooms to clean himself up from the night before.

\---

Angus left the bathroom looking more kempt then he previously did, his fur was brushed into place though his clothing still looked wrinkled and worn.

He lined up behind a rather impatient rabbit, the tapping of his foot wasn’t helping the headache Angus was trying to mend. He hoped some tea might get rid of his over all grogginess.

“Hello welcome to Fresh Leaf, I'm Darma, what can I get you..” the bright red fox asked with a bored tone.

“Yorkshire gold blend, two tea bags, half milk, 2 percent” Angus ordered.

“Name?”

“Angus"

She began to write his name down before freezing and looking him over “Scattergood?” Angus almost felt famous. “Give me just one second!” she gestures with her hands before quickly running off to the back.

After a second a very preppy dog came practically bouncing over “Angus! Didn’t expect to see you here!” Bodi leaned over the till and hugged him. Angus noticed a genuine smirk on Darma's snout as she opened up the second till to keep the line moving.

Once Bodi put him down again Angus tried to collect himself. “Nice to uh.. see you too.. Boh? Boode?”

“Bodi!” the dog chirped, not seeming upset by the name mix up.

“right, right Bodi..” the white cat truthfully was never expecting to see Bodi again, he’d completely forgotten about the kid.

Angus fished around in his pockets for the five he kept on him, only to find it missing, he squeezed the bridge of his nose in annoyance “Ya know what, I forgot my fiver in the van..” he turned to leave before hearing Bodi protest “wait, don’t worry about it, it’s on me” he offered  
“I can’t accept that” Angus didn’t want to take the working dogs hard earned cash.

“I insist! Your music inspired me last night, it’s the least I could do” Bodi put together a tea from behind the counter

“Its not really mine, I’m just the back up” Angus rubs the back of his neck.

“I meant the stuff you played during set up” Bodi smirked ans handed him the tea “The song was great, you should get your band to play it”

Angus accepted the cup despite not feeling right about it. “Thanks..”

“I’m about to take my break.. want to hang around?” Bodi had on a hopeful smile

Angus shrugged “guess I got nothin better to do”

Bodi grinned triumphantly “yes!” he started to untie his apron, tail wagging behind him “I’m going on my half”

“have fun” Darma says with an amused smile.

“Arent you going to take advantage of working at a tea shop” Angus says as Bodi sits down with a big cup of ice water

“Naa, everything here has caffeine. I’m not supposed to have the stuff. Besides I like water"

Honestly, that made sense to Angus, the dog seemed to have a lot of energy as it was.

“Do you play at the bar often?”

“Not really.. don’t get many call backs” Angus admitted.

“You should be proud you made it so far. my bands still plays at the park.. but it’s nice there. Fresh air. Lots of friendly people”

“Yeah.. I met Trevor at the park” Angus looked down

“The uh, guy from last night?”

“Yeah, I’m sorta just a new addition to their thing"

“Well their lucky, you're really talented”

“That’s real nice of you” Angus couldn’t help but smile and sip his tea to hide it.

“Are you playing anywhere tonight?” Bodi asked

“Naa.. usually only get to play weeknights”

“Then you an your friends should come to the park. It’ll be fun. We can share songs! Have a jam session” Bodi offered

Angus frowned, he knew the guys wouldn’t be up for that, although it sounded nice in theory “I’ll see.. the guys might want to practice for out next gig..” he lied.

Bodi frowned “well, maybe another time”

Angus felt a little guilty.. he really shouldn’t be here “I’m gonna head out. Guys might be looking for me” Angus stood up from his seat

“oh.. ok…” Bodi’s ears drooped more then they naturally did. “Ill see you around sometime though?"

"Maybe we'll bump into eachother" Angus waved dismissively "thanks again for the tea" with that Angus left in a hurry.


End file.
